L'Akatsuki à la plage
by Tsukira-Chan
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre. Pas rédigé à la façon d'un roman, plutôt comme une pièce de théâtre sans trop l'être ; ça fait des années que j'ai écrit ce petit bout.


L'akatsuki à la Plage

Cela faisait quelques jours que l'Akatsuki n'agissait plus. L'organisation avait décidé de faire une pause au niveau de la poursuite de Kyubi ainsi que toutes les autres affaires. Pein, le leader était parti pour une affaire durant environ une semaine. Cependant, tous devaient quand même s'informer sur ce qu'il se passait autour, et au pire agir si ils avaient une chance d'atteindre un objectif.

Mais… quelques uns n'avaient pas l'intention d'écouter les ordres pour une fois.

…: HEIN? MAIS T'ES MALADE!

…: Eh, t'énerves pas, Tobi!

Tobi: M'enfin, Deidara, tu veux vraiment mourir?

Deidara: Mais il n'en saura rien, puis ça nous fera du bien! Nan? Et les autres, vous en pensez quoi?

Zetsu: …

Itachi: …

Kisame: …

Hidan: …

Deidara: Je vois qu'il y a de la joie ici!

S'énerva t-il, les mains sur les hanches, l'air boudeur.

Kakuzu: Ça m'intéresse seulement s'il y a de l'argent en retour.

Déclara-t-il après un loooong silence.

Tobi: *sur un ton décidé, comme si son aide pour la suite était indispensable* Ok, je veux bien me prêter à votre jeu… Mais si Pein pète un câble après ça, je ne viendrais pas vous sauver la mise.

Deidara: … -_- Ouais, ouais, de toutes les manières, on s'en ai toujours sorti sans toi, pourquoi ça changerait cette fois?

Tobi: Bon, très bien, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si *BAM*

Deidara: Tu parles trop, Tobi…

Deidara venait de faire exploser un petit oiseau d'argile à la face de Tobi.

Tobi: Eh, ça fait mal, abruti!

Deidara: Alors arrête de parler pour rien dire!

Tobi ne répliqua pas au blond.

Deidara: Bon, alors vous m'accompagnez à la plage, oui ou non?

Zetsu: Si ça te fait plaisir…

Itachi: Hm

Kisame: Ok…

Hidan: Mouais…

Kakuzu: Yep!

Tobi: …

Deidara: Il va pas nous refaire le coup du muet…?

Itachi: *prenant un air agacé* Tu sais comment il est!

Deidara, semblant réfléchir, croisa les bras. Après quelques secondes il sauta sur Tobi, essayant de l'étrangler tout en le secouant.

Tobi: AhaahAAhahAhahaaaaaAAh

Kisame: Arrête, tu vas le tuer…

Deidara: *resserrant ses mains autour du cou de Tobi* A ton avis, c'est quoi, mon intention?

Hidan: Eh oh, on est en vacances là, alors j'veux pas de mort, ok?

Zetsu: Si vous voulez partir, c'est maintenant, pas quand Pein sera de retour!

Deidara lâcha Tobi, à contre cœur.

Deidara: *en partant* Ok, j'vais faire mes affaires…

Les autres firent de même, sans se presser. Une fois ceci terminé, tous se rejoignirent à la sortie de la cachette de l'Akatsuki.

Tobi: Eh, je viens de penser à un truc là… Si on y va avec nos manteaux Akatsukiens, on va de suite se faire repérer et on ne va pas pouvoir être tranquilles…

Kakuzu: C'est pas bête ce qu'il dit!

Deidara: *pour lui-même* Pour une fois!

Tobi: … J'suis pas sourd, Deidi…

Deidara… Mais je sa… *se rend compte de ce qu'a dit Tobi* QUOI? C'est quoi CE surnom à la c¤n? J'vais te tuer!

Hidan: *attrape Deidara par le col dans sa lancée* Vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux!

Deidara avait commencé à faire manger de l'argile à ses mains.

Kisame: *tapant le dos des mains de Deidara* Crache! Aller, crache!

Deidara: Aïe Arrêtez de me taper T.T

Itachi *commençant à perdre patience* Vous avez bientôt fini?…

En effet, tous attendaient de pouvoir partir.

Tobi: Bon, moi perso, j'ai pas envie qu'on sache d'un coup d'œil que je fais parti de l'Akatsuki, j'vais poser ma veste à l'intérieur.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que toutes les vestes étaient tendues vers lui.

Tobi eut un grand sourire (que personne ne put voir à voir de son masque xD) et parti déposer les habits en coin sûr.

5 minutes plus tard, il revint. Tous avaient une tête d'endormi.

Tobi: Euh… il s'est passé quelque chose?

Deidara: Oui, on t'a attendu.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki partirent dans une direction, sans attendre Deidara et Tobi, qui, comme toujours, s'engueulaient.

Deidara: EH! Mais attendez, on sait même pas où on va!

Tobi: Tout le monde va prendre une direction différente, si ça continue!

Kakuzu: On s'en fout!

Kisame: On va à la plage la plus proche, puis c'est tout!

Itachi: Pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand on peut faire vite et simple?

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les akatsukiens se rendirent à la plage la plus proche.

Zetsu: On a de la chance, y a personne dans ce coin…

Tobi: Pourquoi Sasori n'est pas venu?

Hidan: Enfin, tu sais bien que s'il va dans l'eau il va rouiller les armes cachées et s'il se met du sable dans les articulations il va plus pouvoir bouger…

Tobi: Ah ouais, c'est vrai!

Hidan: Bon, moi je vais faire ma prière!

Kakuzu: Déjà? T'en as pas marre de tes prières?

Hidan: De 1, c'est l'heure et de 2, je ne transgresserais pas les lois de ma religion.

Kakuzu: Ouais, ben vas prier plus loin, alors!

Hidan: *part plus loin* …

Kisame: Bon, faudrait peut être installer les tentes, non?

Kakuzu: Ouais, ben t'en installe une, et moi je m'occupe de la deuxième!

Kisame: … Ok, mais va falloir faire deux groupes, alors! … Je sais! Dans l'une ce sera Hidan, Kakuzu, 'Tachi et…

Itachi: *attrapant Kisame par le col et mettant le sharingan* Comment tu m'as appelé?

Kisame: *s'étouffant* Glumpf… IIItachi c'est ma langue qui a fourché!

Itachi: Humpf… J'espère bien.

Kisame: Olala, monsieur sans humour! Bon alors je disais… euh… Ah oui, donc dans une tente: Hidan, Kakuzu, IItachi et moi, et dans l'autre Zetsu, Tobi et Deidara!

Hidan: *revenant de sa prière* Ok!

Kakuzu: Comme vous voulez!

Itachi: Hm.

Zetsu (deuxième personnalité): J'vous préviens, s'il y en a un qui m'agace, j'le bouffe.

Deidara: T'es mort, Tobi!

Tobi: Hein? Mais nan qu'est-ce qu…

Kisame: *en hurlant pour éviter qu'une dispute ne commence* J'ai Fini!

Itachi: On peut rester seulement deux jours ici. Demain soir nous devons partir, Pein est censé rentrer demain matin.

Deidara: *grand sourire sur le visage* Eh bah moi j'vais à l'eau, il est déjà 15 heures!

A côté de lui se trouvaient trois planches.

Hidan: C'est quoi ces planches ridicules?

Deidara: Je viens de les faire, j'aimerais bien surfer…

Hidan: Tu vas couler en un rien de temps avec ça!

Deidara: Mais nan! J'ai modifié mon argile avec un peu de chakra pour rendre le tout très léger et solide à la fois.

Tobi: Moi j'en veux une!

Deidara: *sourire sadique* Okay!

Deidara partit dans la tente se changer pendant que tous les autres discutaient dehors. Après quelques minutes il en sortit, couru jusqu'à ses planches, en attrapa une et fonça vers l'eau.

La mer était malheureusement pour lui assez agitée et il ne réussit pas à franchir du premier coup les rouleaux, et s'en prit un; ce qui le fit reculer de deux bon mètres. Il se releva sans trop de difficulté et pria pour que personne ne l'ait vu. Décidément, la chance ne l'accompagnait pas. Tous les autres le regardaient.

Kisame: *Un sourire au coin des lèvres* Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à te ridiculiser?

Deidara: *hors de lui* Mais non je…! *se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire*C'est pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, vous rendez l'air lourd à force de ne jamais rien faire, à attendre que le temps passe!

Deidara, étant plutôt fier de la façon dont il avait rattraper son coup, reparti combattre les vagues, plus grosses les unes que les autres.

Après quoi, les autres partirent à leurs occupations: Zetsu s'était caché dans des plantes, non loin de la plage, espérant que quelqu'un passe afin de lui servir de déjeuner. Tobi se jeta à l'eau, avec la planche qu'avait fabriqué quelques temps auparavant Deidara. Itachi, refusant d'aller se baigner partit lire quelques livres sous la tente où il dormirait. Kisame, vexé par la remarque de Deidara, partit bouder au milieu des vagues. Kakuzu et Hidan, quant à eux, jouaient aux cartes sur le sable.

Deidara surfait tranquillement lorsque quelque chose le fit tomber de sa planche. Il regarda tout autour de lui, sur ses gardes, mais ne vit personne. C'est alors que Tobi remonta à la surface, mort de rire.

Deidara: Crétin!

Tobi: Rooh, ça va!

Deidara: Hmpf, t'avises plus à faire ça ou je t'étrangle!

Tobi: Ouais, ouais!

Le blond reprit son occupation, lorsque le même incident arriva de nouveau.

Deidara: TOBI! Tu vas mourir, t'es où?

Dans la précipitation, il ne comprit pas que le pauvre Tobi n'y était pour rien.

Deidara: Aaah! Un requin!

Il avait oublié que Kisame était lui aussi à l'eau et ne fit aucune comparaison avec l'être marin. Dans la colère, il ne fit pas attention à une vague qui le porta jusqu'au bord de la plage.

Kisame vint vers lui, riant à moitié.

Deidara: Eh, arrête Kisame! C'est pas drôle '

Tobi arriva à son tour, mort de rire.

Kisame: C'est pas toi qui te plaignait qu'il ne se passait rien, que l'atmosphère était pesante ? Puis… Avoue que t'es pas doué de te faire avoir par un truc aussi basique!

Deidara: *faisant exploser la planche qu'avait Tobi* Arrête de rire toi!

Tobi: *se faisant éjecter au loin, à l'horizon…* AhaaAaahAïïïe!

Kisame: T'y es peut être allé un peu fort, non?

Kakuzu: *De là où sont posées les tentes* Venez!

Deidara et Kisame obéirent sans trop tarder.

Kakuzu: Hey, il est d'ja 17 heures, ça vous dirait d'aller faire les boutiques?**

Deidara: Les faire? Tu veux pas plutôt dire "les dévaliser"?

Tobi: *venant tout juste d'arriver* Il se passe quoi là?

Kisame: On va faire les boutiques!

Hidan: Ouais, ben dépêchez vous, ce serait bête d'arriver une fois qu'elles soient fermées!

Les Akatsukiens se préparèrent, Itachi dû renoncer à son livre si passionnant (Icha Icha Paradise?).

Bref. Ce fut Deidara le plus long: en effet, il n'arrivait pas à faire sa coiffure habituelle.

Kakuzu: Bon, c'est pas grave Deidara! Le temps que tu te coiffes, tout sera fermé!

Deidara: Rooh, ça va, ça va, j'arrive. J'suis obligé de les laisser détachés à cause de vous.

A contre cœur, Deidara rangea son peigne et autres affaires de coiffure.

Tous furent Enfin prêts et purent partir. Ils enfermèrent les tentes dans un kekkai, histoire de ne pas se faire cambrioler.

Les Akatsukiens quittèrent la plage afin d'arriver dans les allées marchandes.

Deidara: C'est plein de monde… Avec un peu de chance, personne ne nous reconnaîtra!

Hidan: Mais les gens nous reconnaissent grâce à notre manteau que nous n'avons pas là…

Deidara: Imagine que Gaara, le porteur d'Ichibi passe par là! C'est moi qui l'ai capturé! *s'affolant*

Kakuzu: J'ai du mal à voir un KazeKage aller à la plage moi…

Tobi: Puis si on fait une connerie, personne ne nous retrouvera avec tant de monde autour!

Kisame: Ouais c'est pas bête, encore une fois.

Deidara: *faisant un effort surhumain pour pas sortir une réplique à Tobi puis lui exploser un bout d'argile sous le nez* Bon, on va les faire ces boutiques, oui?

Tobi: Roooh, ça va, soit pas si pressé!

Deidara: Je Ne Suis Pas Pressé!

Gros silence durant cinq bonnes minutes.

Deidara: Nan franchement… On va rester là, comme 7 piquets à rien faire?

Ce fut Hidan et Kakuzu qui firent les premiers pas.

L'Akatsuki traversait les rues, et s'arrêta devant une boutique… de vêtements.

Kisame: Pourquoi tu veux aller là? Il y a pleins d'autres boutiques beaucoup mieux, non?

Kakuzu: Mais j'ai besoin d'un nouveau foulard!

Tous rentrèrent sauf Zetsu qui préféra rester aux côtés de la plante de décoration à l'entrée.

Kakuzu chercha le rayon où se trouverait ce dont il avait besoin, Hidan partit voir les bijoux, Itachi les vestes. Kisame alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les maillots de bain. Deidara et Tobi, eux, restèrent sur place, ne sachant quoi faire dans un magasin aussi ennuyant.

Discrètement, un homme s'approcha d'eux.

Vendeur: *voyant le regard de Deidara se diriger vers le rayon femme* Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, Mlle? Ou Mme, peut être?

Deidara: Non Mais! J…

Tobi: *voulant se venger de toutes les fois où Deidara lui a fait exploser son argile à la face* Oui, Mlle cherche un petit haut sympa…

Deidara: To… Mais Non!

Vendeur: Suivez moi j'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Deidara: *plus qu'en colère* Mais je ne suis pas…

Vendeur: Allons allons, soyez moins timide.

Deidara: Mais je ressemble à une…

Vendeur: C'est ici. Voyez vous, nous avons toute une gamme de débardeurs…

Deidara: Mais arrê…

Vendeur: Nous avons aussi quelques décolletés.

Deidara: *abandonnant tout espoir de pouvoir se sortir de là* Non, c'est pas trop mon truc, les décolletés…

Vendeur: Dans le rayon suivant, nous avons aussi des ensembles. Je pense qu'ils vous iraient à ravir.

Deidara: Ouais ouais, peut être…

Vendeur: Eh bien je vous laisse faire votre choix!

Deidara: Ouais, merci!

Deidara parcourut les rayons qu'il venait de traverser à vitesse grand V pour retrouver son bien aimé Tobi.

Deidara: *rouge de colère* Tobi tu vas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiir!

Tobi: *de bonne humeur, laissant de côté la menace du blond* Mlle, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

Deidara arriva sur lui comme une furie pour l'étrangler, mais fut arrêté dans son élan.

Itachi: Fous lui la paix! Y en a marre de vos bagarres…

Deidara: Mais… Il m'a fait passer pour une fille!

Itachi: C'est pas sa faute si tu ressembles à une fille…

Kakuzu: J'ai trouvé mon foulard!

Hidan: *arrivant à son tour, accompagné de Kisame* Bon, alors on peut y aller!

Kakuzu partit payer son foulard (c'est une première!), Itachi retint encore un peu Deidara alors que les autres commençaient à sortir.

Une fois tous rassemblés dehors, la route reprit.

Tobi: Bon, moi je vais dans ce magasin de pêche à côté!

Kakuzu: J'ai vu qu'il y avait une banque non loin d'ici… J'y vais, je vous rejoindrais!

Zetsu: Moi je vais faire un tour vers les jardins.

Kisame: Je vais avec Tobi!

Hidan: Je vais faire un tour vers les boutiques d'armes.

Itachi lui, ne dit rien mais partit vers une librairie.

Deidara: Seul au monde… Avec un peu de chance il y aura une boutique de création!

Il marcha durant un peu plus d'une heure au hasard des rues et s'arrêta devant une boutique qui l'intriguait.

Deidara: *pour lui-même* "Créa-tik, La boutique pour vos créations!"

Il rentra et observa le contenu des rayons.

Deidara: *pour lui-même* "Peinture… Gouache, aquarelle… Patte à modeler… " Mais y a rien ici!

Agacé, il repartit et tenta de retrouver les autres. Il se faisait tard et pour le bien de tous, il fallait se trouver un restaurant.

Étant plus près de la librairie, ce fut l'endroit qu'il visita en premier.

Deidara: Hey! Ita… *se rendant compte qu'il allait crier en public, sachant qu'ils doivent rester le plus discret possible* Euh… T'es encore là?

Itachi: Ça te dérange?

Deidara: Faudrait peut être retrouver les autres, non?

Itachi: Hm.

Itachi posa le livre si passionnant qu'il lisait depuis presque une heure et partit en compagnie de Deidara.

Itachi: Dommage que tu n'arrives que maintenant, tout à l'heure j'ai vu passer Hidan et Kakuzu. Ils semblaient pressés.

Deidara: Pressés? Euh… Kakuzu n'a pas dit qu'il allait voir une banque?

Itachi: Hm.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le magasin de pêche et y trouvèrent Kisame.

Deidara: *se rapprochant de Kisame, assez bas pour que personne n'entende* Kisame, t'a pas vu Kakuzu et Hidan?

Kisame: Non, mais j'ai vu Hidan y a cinq minutes… et Tobi tout à l'heure.

Itachi: Hidan est avec Kakuzu, sûrement un problème avec la banque.

Deidara: Kisame, tu nous accompagnes? On a qu'à aller chercher Zetsu…

Kisame: Vous faites la pêche aux membres?

Itachi: Hm.

Le trio sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers les jardins.

Deidara: C'est…

Tous s'arrêtèrent en chemin. En plein milieu de la foule se trouvait une grande barque gonflable aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki.

Les trois s'affolèrent.

Deidara: Mais c'est pas vrai, quel boulet! On fait tout pour rester le plus discret possible et lui… Et Lui!

Kisame: Ben… Au moins on a pu le retrouver facilement!

Deidara était déjà parti étrangler Tobi afin d'avoir quelques explications.

Tobi: AahaAAh! Arrête, tu vas crever le…

Deidara: Alors?

Kisame et Itachi arrivèrent à leurs côtés.

Tobi: Ben je…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase: Kakuzu et Hidan tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, l'un portant un sac énorme sur le dos.

Gens: Aux voleuuuuurs!

Deidara: Tous des boulets…

Malheureusement pour lui (il n'a pas pu finir d'étrangler Tobi), il dû suivre le mouvement.

Deidara: *faisant des grands gestes avec les bras* Circuleeeez!

Les akatsukiens réussirent à retourner sains et saufs jusqu'à la plage.

Hidan: Mais pourquoi tu m'as emmené là-dedans? C'est malin, maintenant on ne pourra plus retourner là-bas!

Kakuzu: Mais siii ! Pleins de gens couraient avec nous, les propriétaires ne sauront pas retrouver celui qui a dévalisé leur banque!

Kisame: Puis t'as un nouveau foulard maintenant, non?

Kakuzu: Yep!

Deidara: Eh oh fait, Tobi! On en a pas fini!

Tobi essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer qu'il avait voulu personnaliser son bateau gonflable, seulement il ne put échapper à Deidara l'étrangleur.

Ils repartirent donc le plus discrètement dans les allées marchandes une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Ce fut, à leur plus grande surprise, une mission réussite.

Zetsu les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, ayant remarqué que la foule s'agitait.

Zetsu (deuxième personnalité): J'ai faim…

Zetsu: C'est possible de manger maintenant?

Kisame: Bon, ben alors on peut aller dans le prochain restaurant!

Ce qu'ils firent.

Tobi: On va là?

Hidan: Ouais.

Serveur: Mesdames et messieurs, que puis-je pour vous?

Deidara: Encore?

Kakuzu: Une table pour 6, si possible.

Serveur: Bien.

Deidara: J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une fille

Tobi: Peut être qu'il parlait d'Itachi…

Itachi: Quoi?

Tobi: Rien.

Tous s'installèrent. Ils étaient dans un coin, à côté des plantes, avec lesquelles Zetsu avait pu se confondre.

Le repas se déroula à peu près bien… Si Deidara n'avait pas dû donner à manger "aux plantes", si Tobi n'avait pas provoqué le blond pour après se faire étrangler, si Kisame n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait du poisson dans sa salade et si Kakuzu n'avait pas essayé de piquer le portefeuille de Hidan pendant un court moment d'inattention, tout se serait parfaitement bien passé.

Kisame: Bon, j'ai plus faim moi…

Kakuzu: On y va?

Hidan: On paye pas?

Itachi: Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?

Sur cette réplique, l'Akatsuki s'éclipsa.

Serveur: HEY! Ils n'ont pas payé!

Deidara: … Ahah, on les a bien semé!

Itachi: Hm.

Kakuzu: Il est quelle heure?

Hidan: 21 heures…

Tobi: DEJA?

Hidan: Ben ouais… Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une prière à faire moi…

Kakuzu: Tu ne dois pas faire un sacrifice?

Hidan: Ais-je une personne sous la main, là?

Deidara: Bah, t'as qu'à prendre Tobi, ce sera pas une grande perte!

Tobi: Hein?

Kisame: Deidara non plus… n.n

Deidara: Hé '

Itachi: Bon, je suis fatigué moi…

Il partit dans sa tente et se prépara pour la nuit.

Kisame, Kakuzu et Hidan firent de même à tour de rôle.

Tobi: Hey, j'ai un jeu de carte, ça vous dirait de faire une partie?

Deidara: On a rien d'autre à faire, alors… Zetsu?

Zetsu: Pourquoi pas?

Zetsu (deuxième personnalité): J'ai quoi si je gagne?

Personne ne préféra lui répondre. Les trois derniers allèrent dans leur tente et Tobi distribua des paquets de cartes.

Tobi: *tout souriant* C'est moi qui commence!

Deidara: Pourquoi?

Tobi: Pour rien!

Ils jouèrent à "la bataille". Et cela dans tous les sens: Tobi et Deidara ne cessaient de se chamailler, pendant ce temps Zetsu trichait sans que personne ne remarque rien… également dans le sens du nom du jeu de carte.

Deidara: *au bout de trente minutes de jeu, agacé* Zetsu, pourquoi c'est toi qui gagnes toujours?…

Zetsu: *semble réfléchir* J'en ai marre de jouer. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces paroles, il se coucha, laissant tout le reste en plan.

Deidara: O/o" T'es gonflé quand même tu pourrais nous aider à ran..

Zetsu (deuxième personnalité): Ferme-la donc.

Deidara: Ok, ok, Tobi, toi, tu m'aides!

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Deidara: *désespéré* Ouais, c'est ça…

Tobi et Deidara rangèrent donc les cartes et découvrirent un as de pique dépassant légèrement de sous la veste akatsukienne de Zetsu.

Deidara: ZETSU! T'as triché, tricheur!

Tobi: Euh… Laisse-le, tu vas prendre gros si tu le déranges!

L'homme masqué retenait tant bien que mal le blond, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête: éclater Zetsu pour avoir triché.

Heureusement et malheureusement à la fois pour lui, Zetsu était déjà dans un profond sommeil.

A contre cœur, Deidara dû abandonner et se coucher, tout comme Tobi.

Zetsu laissait entendre quelques ronflements se faisant de plus en plus forts ; Tobi disait des choses incompréhensibles durant son sommeil. Le blond ferma les yeux, entre les deux autres, se concentrant pour essayer de les oublier. Seulement, lui et la patience faisaient bien deux. La perdant, il commença à les secouer, pensant ainsi les faire taire. Tout le contraire se passa: les ronflements devinrent de plus en plus forts, et Tobi se mettait à crier.

Deidara: *se redressant légèrement* Mais vous avez pas fini tout ce bouc..

Zetsu le fit taire en lui donnant un puissant coup de bras, inconsciemment.

Deidara: *agacé et fatigué* Apparemment, on veut pas que je dorme ici.

Il se leva, en colère fit un peu de bordel dans la tente le plus discrètement possible, et sortit prendre l'air. Il s'approcha de la tente d'Itachi et compagnie, et pu voir que tous dormaient à poings fermés.

Pendant un moment il pensa à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur pour dormir en paix, mais oublia vite cette idée en pensant à sa sanction si l'un d'entre eux le découvrait.

En fin de compte, il finit par s'endormir sur le sable, contre un rocher un peu plus loin du coin.

Le lendemain matin, Deidara se réveilla trempé. La mer avait monté de quelques niveaux durant la nuit. Il se leva donc, dégoulinant d'eau, voir comment se portaient les autres.

Tobi dormait, prenant les ¾ du lit, Zetsu n'était plus là. Dans l'autre tente, seul Itachi était réveillé, lisant ses livres favoris.

Deidara repartit dans sa tente se changer et décida de réveiller Tobi. Pour cela il prit une poignée de sable mouillé et la lui jeta à la figure… au masque.

Tobi: Ah! D..Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Deidara: Ben je te réveille!

Tobi: Ben c'est pas raté…

Deidara: Encore heureux!

Tobi: Il est où Zetsu?

Deidara: J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

Zetsu: On parle de moi?

Deidara: Oooh, Zetsu, quelle bonne surprise!

Tobi: Deidara, pourquoi tes affaires sont trempées?

Deidara: Ben je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dit, "tiens, si je foutais mes affaires à l'eau"!

Tobi: T'es pas très intelligent…

Deidara: Crétin! J'ai dormi dehors!

Tobi: Et alors?

Deidara: Et alors? Ben … je me suis réveillé trempé.

Tobi: Ils dorment les autres?

Deidara: J'en sais rien.

Zetsu: Bon, ben moi je repars guetter un petit déjeuner!

Deidara: Ouais, ouais…

Tobi sortit aussi, se dirigeant par la suite vers l'autre tente.

Deidara: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Tobi: Ben je vais les réveiller…

Deidara ne préféra pas répliquer et observa la scène: Kisame, sous le coup de la peur sortit son épée et déchira un bout de la tente, Hidan ne réagit pas et Kakuzu demanda de l'argent en échange de son réveil mouvementé.

Une fois tous réveillés, ils se réunirent, mis à part Zetsu, et mangèrent les sucreries qu'avait pris en cachette Kakuzu lors de la partie "boutique".

Ceci fait, Deidara partit chercher du sable mouillé et le rapporta dans un petit coin, Tobi sur les talons.

Itachi et Zetsu, pour changer, partirent se baigner. Hidan, fidèle à ses habitudes, partit prier. Kakuzu, quant à lui, termina sa nuit.

Tobi: Roooh, c'est joli! Comment tu fais?

Deidara: Avec mes mains, andouille!

Tobi: Ca représente quoi, au juste?

Deidara: … -_-" Euh… Un château…

Tobi: A ouais… *en s'approchant* J'peux voir comment tu fais?

Deidara: *donne un coup de pieds à Tobi tout en protégeant son œuvre d'art* Pas question!

Tobi: Mais pourquoi?

Deidara: Vu comme je te connais, tu vas me le détruire!

Tobi: Vive la confiance!

Peu de temps après, Kakuzu se réveilla. Se rendant compte qu'il était le seul dans la tente et que Hidan était à l'eau, il en profita pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Kisame vint à ses côtés et voyant Kakuzu, une idée lui traversa l'esprit: mais quel était donc le fameux livre qu'Itachi lisait?

Hésitant, il s'approcha du sac de l'Uchiwa et y enfouit sa main, à la recherche du livre.

…: Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là?

Kisame sentit son sang se glacer pendant un instant.

Kisame: Rien.

Et ce fut la même surprise pour Kakuzu.

Hidan: *fouillant dans son sac* Kakuzu, t'aurais pas vu mon porte feuille?

Kakuzu: Hein? Non…

Hidan: On est pas naïf, tous les deux…

Kisame: J'ai des trucs à faire sur la plage.

Kakuzu: Ouais, moi aussi!

Les deux sortirent précipitamment, suivis par Itachi et Hidan.

Hidan était prêt à faire un sacrifice s'il arrivait à rattraper Kakuzu, Itachi avait mis son sharingan, prêt à utiliser le mangekyou sur Kisame.

Tobi: Aller fais voooooooir!

Deidara: Nan, dégage!

Tobi: *fonçant tête baissée sur le tas de sable* …

Deidara: *protégeant le château du mieux qu'il le pouvait* Nan, dégage!

La troupe se dirigea vers Tobi et Deidara, déjà en conflit.

Deidara: Ah non, hein! Vous y mettez pas non plus, vous!

Personne ne prit en compte de l'avertissement et ils se ruèrent sur la construction du blond. Ce dernier fut éjecté et la bataille fut générale.

Kisame et Kakuzu furent les premiers à s'étaler sur le sable, détruisant par la même occasion le château. Itachi et Hidan se jetèrent sur eux, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. Le pauvre Tobi se retrouvait au milieu de ce champ de bataille, se prenant ainsi les attaques des deux camps. Deidara les regardait, mis à l'écart, les mains sur les hanches.

En fin de compte il modela quelques oiseaux d'agile qu'il fit exploser sur les akatsukiens, histoire de mettre un terme à ce boucan.

Tous râlèrent après le blond mis à part Itachi, plus décidé que jamais à faire regretter le geste de Deidara à l'aide de son sharingan.

Ce fut d'ailleurs un très mauvais moment à passer pour lui.

Au bout d'une heure de baston, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame et Itachi maintenant alliés, décidèrent de balancer Deidara à la mer alors que celui-ci s'était tout juste habillé. Tobi s'était rapidement éclipsé, ayant marre de se recevoir des coups à droite à gauche, regardant ainsi la bagarre malgré le fait que le blond demande de l'aide. Mais l'homme masqué n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec la colère du méchant Uchiwa.

Deidara: *se faisant jeter à l'eau, tombant sur Tobi qui s'y trouvait à ce moment précis* AAAH! Tobi, je vais te tuer, sale traîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîître!

Tobi: Mais j'ai rien fait moi!

Deidara: Si, tu m'as tout simplement laissé mourir!

Tobi:… Ah… T'es pas mort?

Cette réplique lui valu une explosion à la figure.

Tobi: Mais euuh!

Zetsu: Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous?

Deidara: Ohh, t'es là?

Zetsu était le seul à n'avoir ni reçu ni donné de coups. Il avait profité de cette bataille générale pour se baigner en toute tranquillité.

Deidara: Bon, ben si ça te dérange pas, je vais rester ici, le temps que les psychopathes se calment un peu, hein?

Zetsu: Si tu veux.

Les 3 restèrent une heure à faire trempette, mis à part Deidara qui resta jusqu'à l'heure de manger.

Sur la plage, les autres s'étaient calmés. Hidan courait après un crabe qu'il désirait, Itachi faisait bronzette, Kakuzu s'amusait avec son nouveau foulard et Kisame dormait à moitié sous sa tente.

Deidara revint vers les autres et partit se coucher, Tobi et Zetsu l'exaspérant. En effet, tous deux jouaient à "Jaque à dit", et les actions étaient toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres.

Après de longues minutes, Hidan décida qu'il était temps de manger. Il appela les autres membres et entama un discours.

Hidan: Bon. Perso, je pense qu'on s'est fait remarquer hier. De ce fait, je propose qu'on reste ici pour manger.

Kakuzu: Et on fait comment?

Hidan: Bah on fait un feu et..

Kakuzu: Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer en faisant un feu? Mais c'est un peu contradic..

Tobi: Et on fait chauffer quoi?

Hidan: Je sais pas! …Kisame, tu voudrais pas sympathiser avec quelques poisso..

Kisame: Meurs!

Hidan: Ok ok.

Zetsu, sans rien dire, partit se baigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard interrogatif des autres il revint et déposa une dizaine de poissons au sol.

Hidan: Bon ben le problème est réglé!

Deidara: Je suppose que c'est moi qui m'occupe de faire le feu?

Hidan: Ouais mais je le fais avec toi, pour pas que tu fasses de conneries.

Deidara: Rooh, ça va!

Hidan et Deidara se mirent à l'écart, dans un coin isolé et amenèrent plusieurs branches.

Hidan: Bon, c'est pas compliqué: je vais chauffer ses deux branches en les frottant, puis..

Hidan partit dans des explications sans fin que le blond ne saisit qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, où ils purent commencer.

Pendant ce temps, les autres discutaient de tout et de rien, en particulier de rien d'intéressant.

Itachi s'éclipsa dans sa tente et reprit son livre en main, sans faire attention à Kisame qui observait tous ses faits et gestes.

Du côté des allumeurs de feu:

\SBAAM/

Hidan: Mais c'est pas vraiiiiiiiiiiii !

Deidara: Bah quoi?

Hidan: Je t'ai dis de le faire exploser APRES que j'ai fini!

Deidara: Rooh, excuse-moi, mais si t'avais été un peu plus clair dans tes explications j..

Hidan: Ca n'aurait sûrement pas changé grand-chose.

Deidara: Bon, ben on recommence, alors!

Hidan: Et comment? T'as tout cramé avant que ça prenne feu!

Deidara: Hein?

C'est après une heure d'essai que le feu fut enfin allumé. Kakuzu dut à contre cœur, partager ses friandises ; les poissons de Zetsu furent cuits et rapidement

mangés par les membres de l'Akatsuki. Kisame s'était contenté de ce qu'avait le voleur en herbe, refusant de goûter aux animaux marins.

Après le déjeuner, Itachi décida qu'il était temps de la sieste, Tobi de la pêche sur le bateau gonflable à motifs de l'Akatsuki, Hidan de la prière, Deidara de la fabrication du "plus grand château de sable au monde", Kakuzu de ranger ses affaires, Kisame de la baignade, et Zetsu de guetter un second déjeuner dans les allées marchandes en se faisant passer pour une simple plante.

Une heure plus tard, Deidara, ayant terminé son chef-d'œuvre, voulut en profiter un maximum avant de partir. Il mit son maillot de bain et partit à l'encontre des vagues.

Afin de se détendre au complet, il plongea.

Par un pur hasard, il arriva au niveau du bateau de Tobi et s'y cogna fortement.

Tobi s'en rendit compte et aussitôt se pencha de tous les côtés pour trouver le problème. Jusqu'à ce que l'eau l'envahisse et qu'il coule…

Tobi: Deidara-saaaaaaan pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Deidara: Arf ça fait mal ta connerie. *Voyant Tobi couler* Oups… Je l'aide ou je l'aide pas…?

Après une très longue hésitation, un fois que, Tobi coincé dans le bateau avait bien coulé, Deidara se dit qu'un peu d'aide ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Tobi: Merci !

Deidara: Ouais c'est ça, de rien.

Deidara n'eut le temps de bouger que Tobi lui sauta dessus et s'accrocha à sa taille.

Deidara: Tobi lâche moi !

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy =)

Deidara: Tobi sera un bon garçon s'il arrête d'essayer de tuer Deidara-sempai.

Tobi: Tuer?

Ne voulant pas contredire sa phrase, Tobi relâcha le blond.

Tobi: Tobi est un bon garçon, Tobi ne tue pas les gens!

Deidara: Ouais ouais.

Le blond retourna sur le sable et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Hidan: A quoi tu joues?

Deidara: Il va bien falloir repartir, non?

Kakuzu: *En arrivant* Pas bête ça!

Hidan: Bon, un dernier sacrifice et je range.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki retournèrent à leur antre, étant donné que Pein serait bientôt de retour.

Casting :

Itachi - Kisame - Zetsu - Hidan - Kakuzu - Tobi - Deidara

Retrouvée morte sur une plage après la diffusion de cette mini fic :

Kira

.


End file.
